


Breakfast Club

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Sorry I know I already have a request on the list but can I request another? Just some good ol’ castiel fluff, cuddling & stuff? movie watching & falling asleep on him. Definitely in a relationship ♡ maybe reader made matching bracelets for them





	Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Sorry I know I already have a request on the list but can I request another? Just some good ol’ castiel fluff, cuddling & stuff? movie watching & falling asleep on him. Definitely in a relationship ♡ maybe reader made matching bracelets for them

It was your one year anniversary with Cas, and you’d sent the boys off on some stupid hunt hours away. At first they grumbled, but when you explained how much it meant to you, they caved. Dean kissed your forehead on the way out and told you to have fun. Sam ruffled your hair much like an older brother would, laughing when you tried to push his hand away. 

The rest of the day, you relaxed- enjoyed a hot bath, let yourself air dry, lotioned up, and worked on the bracelets you were making. You knew that Cas didn’t care about money or anything, so you thought that something home made would mean a lot more than running out and buying something.

He showed up that evening after dinner, his eyes sparkling. “Happy anniversary, Y/N.” Cas hugged you, picking you up and kissing your cheek. “I was told it was customary to present your significant other with gifts, yet I was uncertain as to what you would like.” You thought it was cute he sounded so shy about it.

Your hand went to his cheek as you smiled at him. “It’s fine. Not everyone gives gifts. You’re here, and that’s what matters to me, Cas.” Pecking his lips, you grabbed his hand and pulled him to your room. “I have set up snacks, movies, and almost everything we need to veg out for awhile.”

“Shouldn’t I be taking you out somewhere romantic?” He asked.

“Cas, when have you ever known me to be that kinda girl? Not saying like that’s a bad thing, but you know I prefer nights in.” You shrugged. “Wait, did Dean feed you all this?”

Cas sighed. “Yes. He said that I needed to make you feel loved and cherished.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you shut your bedroom door behind the two of you. “Coming from him? That’s great. Don’t listen to that bonehead. You don’t have to do anything extra special. Just hold me and watch movies.” It wasn’t that hard to keep you happy.

He grinned. “I’d like that very much.”

“Good, let’s go, Cas!” You moved to your bed, sitting down. He removed his trench coat and placed it over the back of your chair before joining you. His tie was loosened, and his shirt unbuttoned at the top. He was becoming more and more human like in some areas. “First up! The Breakfast Club!”

His gaze turned to you as you grabbed the remote. “Why would anyone make a club dedicated to breakfast?” He asked.

You grinned. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “It’s not about that, silly. Just watch. It’s one of my favorite movies.”

Throughout the movie, you would glance up at him, loving how into the movie he looked. His brows were furrowed slightly as if concentrating. When he was over, you waited for him to say something about it. He simply nodded, and sat back, more relaxed.

“How about Easy A next?” You asked, sliding out of bed.

“I will watch whatever you’d like.” It was always that way. You’d given up months ago on trying to get him to decide. Unless he was the one suggesting something, he left it up to you. After switching out the movie, you curled into his side and hit ‘play’.

You nodded off on his chest right about the time that it sounded like Olive was having angry sex. Cas noticed, but didn’t want to disturb you. So, he simply finished the movie. When it was over, he smiled down at you. Your arm was across his waist, your face buried into your chest. The arm that he had around you moved, causing you to shift. He gently moved a piece of hair from your face.

Turning, you cracked your eyes open. “How long was I asleep?” You yawned, sitting up.

“I’m unsure. You looked very content and I didn’t want to wake you.” You gave him a soft smile. “You look tired, I’d be more than happy to hold you while you sleep.”

“First, I made you something.” Reaching over to your nightstand, you pulled out a bracelet. It was blue, tan, and grey. “I have one that matches.” You grinned. Cas held it out for you to help him put it on. “You like it?”

Cas pulled you in for a gentle kiss. “I love it.”

Once everything was shut off, Cas lay in your bed, with your head on his chest. He held you close, his hand rubbing your back as your breathing evened out.


End file.
